Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting)
' Robert Garcia' is a video game character created by SNK Playmore, formerly known as SNK. Robert stars in the fighting video game Art of Fighting as the lead character along his best friend Ryo Sakazaki. The game features both of them as practitioners of the Kyokugenryu Karate fighting who search for Ryo's younger sister, Yuri Sakazaki, who was kidnapped by a criminal named Mr. Big. He is additionally featured in most of The King of Fighters crossover games, in which starts into the King of Fighters tournament in teams composed of three members. Thus far, he has been a playable character in every edition of KOF except The King of Fighters XI; however, he has recently been added back in for the PlayStation 2 version of the game. Robert has additionally appeared in the film adaptation of Art of Fighting, and the manhua from The King of Fighters. He received mixed critics from video games publication, which praised his design, but some also noted him similar to the Street Fighter main characters. He has also been well-received by gamers, appearing in several popularity polls developed by journals and websites. Character design In the first Art of Fighting Robert sports a black t-shirt with short sleeves, a sleeveless brown jacket and a gold medallion around the neck. He also wears white pants, white and black shoes and black gloves. He has the same outfit in the following Art of Fighting but without sleeves in his t-shirt. This costume is also featured in the first two The King of Fighters as well as The King of Fighters XII. In the third Art of Fighting game, Robert has a light blue jacket with his top uncovered and does not wear his medallion. He also sports white gloves and brown shoes, but keeps having his white pants. Attributes Robert is the son of Alberto Garcia, a wealthy Italian businessman and best friend of Takuma Sakazaki, the master of Kyokugenryu Karate. Alberto persuaded Takuma to teach Robert discipline through Kyokugen-ryū. While living with his new sensei, Robert quickly befriended Takuma's children, Ryo and Yuri. Ryo became his best friend, and Robert eventually developed romantic feelings for Yuri. He has held a special relationship with Yuri ever since he first met her, and would likely wed her if not for Takuma and Ryo, who either overprotect Yuri out of habit or suspect that Robert might take her for granted. However, Yuri then also comes to like Robert, which Ryo notices and tells Yuri to follow him. Robert is described as being both determined and arrogant. Gameplay Robert uses the Kyokugen-Ryu fighting style to fight but focusing more on kicks attacks unlike Ryo and Takuma who focus on punches. Robert is the only character to ever possess three different super levels containing the same move. In King of Fighters 2002, he possessed DM, SDM, and HDM versions of the Ryūko Ranbu (Dragon-Tiger Crazy Dance), each with increasing hits per damage, the final one being unblockable as well. Along with Chizuru Kagura, he is one of the characters whos move input changes most constantly between games, though he occasionally reverts to his original moveset. For example, in The King of Fighters 99 and 2000, he was a "charge-motion" type character, like Leona or Ash Crimson. In video games In Art of Fighting, Yuri is kidnapped by the criminal Mr. Big. As such, both Ryo Sakazaki and Robert go to Southtown to interrogate fighters untile finding Mr. Big. Following defeating Todoh, Jack, and Lee; Robert faced off with King. Despite putting up a hard fight, Robert was no match for King's unique set of skills. Her speed and strength allows her to easily overwhelm Robert and defeat him without even taking a single hit. King ridicules Robert as she lands the finishing blow, causing Robert to lay unconcious in his trademark defeat pose - on knees, head down, with butt in the air. Ryo arrivles shortly after to save Robert. After defeating Mr. Big, Ryo and Robert face an assasain named Mr. Karate purportedly held Yuri. Ryo nearly finishes him off, but Yuri sneaks in and tells Ryo not to harm him since Mr. Karate is their father, Takuma. The second Art of Fighting game features Robert, Ryo, Takuma and a now fighter Yuri entering into the first King of Fighters tournament held by Geese Howard, the main responsible for the kidnap. In Art of Fighting 3 Robert visits Central America to help Freya Lawrence, a childhood friend, save her brother Wyler, whose demonic power made him go berserk. In the The King of Fighters series, Takuma, Ryo, and Robert are part of the Art of Fighting Team. After The King of Fighters '95, Yuri replaces Takuma who is feeling too old to fight. With the arrival of The King of Fighters '99 and its teams of four, Takuma returns to the Art of Fighting team. In The King of Fighters 2000 Yuri defects to Mai Shiranui's team, leaving King to replace her. As The King of Fighters 2001 approached, the Garcia Foundation went bankrupt due to the NESTS cartel's intrigues. In order to help Robert recover the money and cheer him up Yuri returns to the Art of Fighting team. With the coming The King of Fighters 2003 adjusting teams back to three members, Takuma once again retired from competition to let Ryo, Robert, and Yuri form a team. Though the Garcia Foundation no longer faced liquidation as it did in The King of Fighters 2001, it needed significant help to rebuild its prior fortunes, causing Robert to be absent in The King of Fighters XI. He is playable in The King of Fighters XII, but like each character, he does not have an official team. He also appears in the spin-off The King of Fighters Kyo, in which he helps the main character Kyo Kusanagi into finding his girlfriend Yuki. Alongside an aged Ryo Sakazaki from Buriki One, an aged Robert appears in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum with moves largely from The King of Fighters 2000 and The King of Fighters 2003. He also appears in this form as a hidden character in the PlayStation 2 version of The King of Fighters XI. In The King of Fighters game without storylines The King of Fighters 2002 and The King of Fighters Neowave the Art of Fighting Team remains as in '94, while in The King of Fighters '98 and The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match, it appears with Yuri taking Takuma's place. Both of these latest games also feature an "EX" version of Robert with his moves from the Art of Fighting series as a playable character. In other media Besides the games from SNK, Robert also appears in the Art of Fighting anime film from 1993. The plot from film is loosely based on the first Art of Fighting game, with Robert and Ryo searching for Yuri, who has been kidnapped by Mr. Big. However, in the film Mr. Big wants to obtain a diamon held by Ryo and Robert He is voiced by Masanori Ikeda in the Japanese version of film, and by Nick Sullivan in the English adaptation. Robert is also also featured in the manhua adaptations from The King of Fighters series, which tell how he participates in the fighting tournaments. Reception Robert has been well received by gamers and has appeared in popularity polls from journals and websites. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Robert was voted as the staff's forty-sixth favorite character. He shared the spot with seven other characters, including Samurai Shodown character, Hattori Hanzo, and Darkstalkers character, Demitri Maximoff. In January 30, 1995 issue of Gamest magazine in Japan, Robert ranked at No. 36 (tied with Iceman from X-Men: Children of the Atom) in list of Top 50 Characters of 1994. Trivia - One of his winposes is him tossing and catching a coin. The coin is a reference to his story in Art of Fighting, where his father gave it to him before he left the Garcia mansion. His father did it so Robert could remember his roots and one day come back to it. It wasn't brought to focus again until Art of Fighting 3 although it appeared sooner than that. The coin was included as a very rare extra along with stickers in the limited edition Neogeo CD release of the game. - His older appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum is not intended to be tied with any continuity. It was made to match the older Mr. Karate II and is considered to be an original form of Robert. - In Art of Fighting, one of Robert's infamous defeat pose involves him falling on his knees with his face planted into the ground in a bent over position where his rear is protruded upward. Fans often mock and ridicule Robert, especially since he is a classified as a determined and strong protagonist, for entering such humiliating position. Designers stated the reason for this was to weaken Robert's image as the main hero, as that title goes to Ryo. Furthermore, they joked that rendering a rich and arrogant jerk like Robert down on his knees with butt in the air is a suitable punishment and thus to balance his arrogance nature. Interestingly, in Art of Fighting 2 when Robert is defeated by Yuri, her victory quote involve her forcing her boyfriend to get on his hands and knees and beg for mercy. Referring to his defeat pose, it is implied that he succumbed to her demands, prostrating before her and plead for forgiveness. Robert1.png Robert 7.png Robert 6.png Robert 5.png Robert 4.png Robert 3.png Robert 2.png Aaaqq.png Aaaaacccc.png Aaaaa.png Aaaaaab.png Rig.png - Videogame publications have commented on Robert's character, adding praise and criticism. David Simpson fro AceGamez noted Robert to be very similar to the Street Fighter main characters due to his practice in karate and his relation with Ryo Sakazaki as both are best friends and rivals. Videogamer.com writer Wesley Yin-Poole labeled Robert and Ryo as "two double-hard bastards" and commented they had the best designs from the Art of Fighting series in comparison to the other characters who had "wicked" appearances. Spanner Spencer from Eurogamer also added that Robert had the best appearance from all the characters of the Art of Fighting series but labelled him as a "greasy yuppie". In a review from The King of Fighters XI, Eurogamer writer Luke Albiger noted Robert's addition to the game as hidden character is a good way to compesate the several recurring who were absent. However, Kurt Kalata from Armchairempire.com criticized that unlocking Robert in that game was "a pain" due to the difficult challenges the players has to do to unlock him. Trivia . 500px-Kof-xii-robert-garcia-win-portrait.png download.jpg robert444.png Art of Fighting 3_pic2.png n,n,m.png ssqweqtry.png sdfxcvxc.png aof-4.png References External links *The King of Fighters 10th Anniversary Official Website Garcia, Robert Garcia, Robert Category:Male video game characters Garcia, Robert Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional Italian people Category:1992 introductions